Over the Desert
Moran, Pritchard, Cass, Lunn, Bennett, O’Donnell, and Robert are in a room with a spaceship on a flying laboratory above the radioactive Sierra Nueve Desert in California in the year 2119. The crew (except Lunn) go into the mini-spaceship “hearse” and look at the writing on the wall. The ghost of a Victorian man is waiting for them with a gun in his hands. Everyone escapes except Moran, who gets killed by the Victorian man. Moran turns into a ghost. ' ' Doctour Whom music plays ' ' The Doctour, Clara, Tom, and Kate are in the TARDIS. It lands in a flying laboratory above the Sierra Nueve Desert in California in the year 2119. There they meet the crew, Cass, Bennett, Lunn, Pritchard, O’Donnell, Robert, and “we don’t know where Moran is, but he’ll be here shortly”. The Doctour sees Robert and hugs him, then realizing that he had died, in “Reverse Evolution of the Daleks”. How could he have lived? We find out that Cass is deaf and mute, and only can communicate through Lunn in sign language. ' ' Moran’s ghost appears, causing everyone to run away in a panic. They go to the room where Moran died. There is a spaceship “hearse” in there. Everyone looks at the writing on the wall except Lunn and Kate. The Victorian man’s ghost appears, causing everyone to run away in a panic. ' ' They get to the control room. O’Donnell turns on the nighttime switch. The ghosts are gone. Then the day switch is turned on. The ghosts are back. O’Donnell tries turning on the night switch, but she cannot. Pritchard goes out of the room, without alerting the group, and soon is trapped by the Victorian man's ghost and Moran’s ghost. Pritchard goes into the jetpack room. Before he can get a jetpack, Moran’s ghost opens the bottom hatch and down Pritchard falls. He lands with a splat in the soft desert sand. ' ' Meanwhile, the crew notices that Pritchard is missing. They send out Lunn, Bennett, and Clara to look for him. They eventually meet up in the gymnasium, where Pritchard’s ghost is, but they think he is really Pritchard. Finally, Pritchard turns around, revealing his true colors. (You presumably know what that means.) He chases after them, and Pritchard is soon joined by Moran and the Victorian man. ' ' Bennett, Clara, and Lunn reach a fork in the hallway. Bennett and Clara go right, and Lunn goes left. The ghosts then reach the same fork. The Victorian man goes right, while Pritchard and Moran go left, after Lunn. Moran and Pritchard soon corner Lunn, and Moran comes at Lunn with a crowbar. Moran swings the crowbar at Lunn, but it passes right through him. Then Moran drops the crowbar, and walks away with Pritchard. ' ' Meanwhile, Bennett and Clara escape the Victorian man, and run to the control room, where the Doctour hugs Clara. Lunn comes to the control room five minutes later, explaining his situation. The Doctour then deduces that since Lunn didn’t see the writing, he didn’t get killed. Then the ghosts fill the room with poison gas. The Doctour ushers everyone out of the room. The crew reach a door. The Doctour, Kate, Bennett, and O’Donnell make it through. Robert, Tom, Cass, Clara, and Lunn are left behind. Clara tries talking to the Doctour through two glass walls, but he can’t hear her. The Doctour, Kate, Bennett, and O'Donnell go to the TARDIS. Immediately after the Doctour leaves, his ghost appears. It’s mouthing words. Cass translates this as “Moran, Pritchard, Prentiss, Robert, O’Donnell, Clara, Doctour, Bennett, Cass, Tom, Kate”. The ghost keeps repeating those words. Category:Episodes